


Bloodlines

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren's worried about becoming his father, but you won't let him think like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines

Taking Warren’s hand in yours, you turned his chin up so you could look him in the eyes as you said, “Warren, I know that ending up like your dad is your biggest fear, but I promise you that you’re not gonna end up anything less than absolutely perfect.”

He scoffed and broke eye contact, but left his hands in yours.

“I’m serious,” you reiterated, pulling his attention back to you. “I know for a fact that you’re fuckloads better than he ever was. Look, just because you share the same blood, doesn’t mean that you share the same heart. You’re free to be whoever you want to be, and if you want to be a good person then you fucking will be.”

Warren flicked his dark irises up to look at you under his lashes, surveying you and searching your eyes for any measure of doubt.

“Thanks,” he finally whispered, when he found none.

Then, without warning, he leant slightly over to you and pressed his lips chastely to yours.

“Really,” he said, smiling at you as you gazed back at him- still slightly dazed, “Thanks.”


End file.
